Miraculously Awkward
by PlainBrownEyedWriter
Summary: It was official, Marinette and Adrien are finally dating. The problem? Alya is dying to know the story. They can't exactly tell her their superhero reveal. So acting like a new couple that know nothing about each other is easy, right? Wrong. The urge to run fingers through hair is problematic. But acting overly comfortable might make Alya suspicious. The universe is against us!


**This Oneshot is dedicated to** Commander Chandell 919 **,** paula'08 **and** Miraculous fan (guest) **for your lovely reviews. I felt so happy reading them I decided to write another Oneshot. I hope you enjoy this one, as much as you enjoyed the other one.**

Marinette was feeling nervous. Although this was nothing new, she was nervous almost 70% of the time anyways. But for some reason she couldn't gulp this one down. They had a plan. Stick to the plan Marinette.

Her internal pep talk was not working.

"Hey girl!" Alya joined her best friend at their usual seats. Only this morning a big fat grin was plastered on her face.

"Morning." Marinette tried to be aloof, but Alya's scrutinizing gaze was making it extremely hard. "Can you please stop staring at me?"

She was begging Alya to stop. The girl just had to. She loved her to bits, but she was melting.

"You know I still want details, right?"

"There's nothing to tell, it happened quite normally." That was an understatement. She couldn't tell Alya how it really happened. How the gorgeous blonde that just walked into the classroom became her official boyfriend.

Marinette sighed contently. Yes, universe, he's finally mine. She couldn't stop her thoughts. Out of control was an understatement.

"Hey dudettes." Nino greeted the girls.

They said their 'hello's' but Nino and Alya were obviously waiting to see the new pair in action.

"Morning Marinette." Adrien gave his usual smile. Marinette was pretty sure she just melted all over again. Could anyone really blame her?

"Yeah, uhu, hi, Agreste. I mean Agreste Adrien, I mean Adrien." Oh Marinette, please shut up. She smiled sheepishly.

Well, this is going to be easier than I first thought, Marinette decided.

Adrien was trying very hard not to laugh, but he also thought Marinette's acting was a bit overboard, unless, she wasn't acting. He gave her a once over. Her flushed cheeks indicated that he had hit the nail on the head, same old Marinette.

"Subtle." Alya whispered her way.

"You can kill me as soon as we're alone." Marinette fired back.

For the rest of the day Marinette had the misfortune? No wait, maybe fortune! To look at the back of Adrien's head, at his beautiful golden hair. She wanted to touch it.

Technically she could. He wouldn't mind, but other than the fact that she will most definitely embarrass herself to the point that her face will be red forever, Alya will most definitely think something is up.

So she restrained herself, quite admirably she might add.

Of course after school ended Alya decided they get something to munch on at a nearby place, obviously to see the new couple in action. Why couldn't she have befriended a dim-witted best friend? Yes, she questioning herself now.

"Why don't you ladies take a seat and we'll get something to drink." Nino suggested.

Alya and Marinette found a table while the guys stood in the cue to buy coffee. They decided on a quaint cafe.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Alya was getting more curious by the second.

The truth of the matter was she hadn't thought if anything to say about them dating. Marinette, the idiot that she was, had thought that Alya would simply be happy and let it be. Boy was she wrong about that, she was pretty sure that this was at the top of her enquiries list, Alya's Ladyblog was taking a backseat ride.

"Why don't we talk about it later? The story's not going anyway, Alya." Marinette hoped that her friend would back off for now.

"Fine." Alya huffed. Score. "But I'm still getting the scoop on you and Adrien later." Well, shit.

Marinette was not looking forward to that. She could always tell Alya about her an Adrien's big reveal.

'Ah yes, well, this is how it went down. Adrien, who is actually Chat Noir. Yes, you heard correctly, accidentally called Ladybug, Marinette. Oh and guess what, I am Ladybug so I am sure you can understand my surprise when Chat Noir called me by my real name. Of course I freaked out, revealed myself during the proses, because why not, he apparently already knew, he called me Marinette while I was in Ladybug costume and well shit went downhill from there.

Or uphill really. He revealed himself to me and I freaked out some more, because I've been treating Adrien like Sugar, Honey, Ice, Tea even though to me it was just Chat Noir.'

Marinette was sure that conversation would go down smashingly. I mean, Alya would have a field day. The Ladyblog interviews would never end.

The guys returned with their coffee's and took their respective seats beside their girl's. And silence.

Adrien could not take anymore of this. So his small talk started.

"Sugar?"

"Yes?" Marinette slipped up, she was totally under the impression that that was some pet name, although why she would even think of it she wouldn't know.

"I mean do you want some for your coffee?" He corrected.

The red gleam on her cheeks did satisfy him so he will let her slip up slide, for now.

"Sure."

She took the sugar packets from her boyfriends hand and proceeded to dump them in her coffee. Swallow me whole. Please. Exactly where I'm sitting. Can't a meteorite just fall on me.

Also no longer able to take the silence Marinette stood. "Honeybun?"

"Hmm?" Adrien looked at Marinette expectantly until it dawned on him. Shit. The universe is against them. He could feel his own cheeks heat in embarrassment.

"Would you like one, I mean? I'm getting one for me."

Score. Two can play this game of cat and ladybug, Mr Agreste. Although it did happen on total coincidence. Whatever, she's taking it as a win.

"I can't watch anymore of this." Alya finally said.

All eyes turned to her. Honeybun forgotten. "I know what you mean." Nino agreed.

"The level of embarrassment I feel for your embarrassing situations is way higher than you could possibly know." Alya admitted. She grabbed her coffee and pulled Nino up by his hand. "We're leaving before I die of a stroke."

Marinette and Adrien watched as their best friends left hand in hand. Yes! We're saved. Hmm, these accidental pet names came in handy.

Marinette decided to sit opposite Adrien and as they stared into each other's eyes they both burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, their faces were so red, I hadn't even realize till Alya spoke up." She said, her eyes tearing.

"Maybe she'll steer clear of us for a while." Adrien was being hopeful.

Marinette sipped her coffee. "I doubt it, if anything, Alya is resilient, she'll be back with a vengeance."

Adrien slipped his hand across the table to take a hold of his girlfriend's hand. "It would be so much easier if we didn't have to pretend to tiptoe around each other."

She squeezed his hand in return. "I know what you mean, although our tactics were excellent today if I do say so myself."

"No matter how unintentional." Her blonde boyfriend added.

"Speak for yourself, my acting is just that good."

Adrien clearly saw through her lie. Her bluebell eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Excuse me, I'm a model, I am probably more qualified to act than you are and I was unable to keep my cool." He smirked.

They both enjoyed another laugh before finishing their coffee. "Let's get out of here, hot-stuff."

They both stood to leave when they saw a wide eyed Alya at the door. "What could possibly have happened when Nino and I left 15 minutes ago, because this sure escalated quickly?"

Silence.

Think Marinette! Ah yes! "I was telling Adrien about the voicemail I left him and hot-stuff became an inside joke."

Safe.

Adrien raised a brow in his girlfriends direction.

"Oh that, yes that was hilarious!" Alya agreed. She walked to the table they previously sat at and picked up her scarf. "I left it behind."

"You did that on purpose." Marinette accused.

Alya grinned. "I guess you'll never know. Catch you two lovebirds later."

A sigh of relief escaped Marinette's lips.

"Marinette?" His tone spoke volumes. "What voicemail? I'm pretty sure I would remember you calling me hot-stuff."

"It's a long story." She replied as they left the cafe together.

"We've got time."

Why did he want her to reveal one of her most embarrassing moments. This has got to be considered as cruelty to insects.

"My embarrassing moments are not to be exploited." She wasn't having it.

"Aww come on, Purrincess, I'd share my embarrassing moments with you." He smiled sweetly.

Princess, huh? Clearly he's forgotten.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind explaining why you were flexing in front of me as Chat Noir when we were dealing with an akumatized Nathaniel?" This would shut him up.

"Only if you explain why you were fawning over me when I did?" His smirk was paw-sitively sinful. She forgot that he's pretty good at this cat and ladybug game. Marinette swiveled on her toes, planted herself to her spot and poked him in his chest.

"I was not! I was only acting!"

"Yeah, and we just saw how good your acting skills were today." Adrien countered.

There was no winning when pitted against Adrien Agreste.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." Marinette pulled Adrien by his collar and their lips collided. He was startled, but almost immediately started to taste her.

They pulled away and Marinette smiled shyly at her forcefulness, her inner bug was making an appearance.

"I could get used to this." Adrien grinned.

And so could Marinette. He pulled her in for another kiss. Yeah, she could definitely get used to it.


End file.
